The present invention relates to medication management, and more specifically, to predicting drug-drug interactions and the associated adverse events.
Commonly, patients may require treatment for a number of conditions. Consequently, the patients often require medicinal treatment involving a large number of drugs for various conditions. Drug-drug interactions (DDIs) may result when one medication interacts or intervenes with another medication. Adverse drug-drug interactions are serious health threats that can result in significant morbidity and mortality. Recent estimates indicate that DDIs cause nearly 74,000 emergency room visits and nearly 195,000 hospitalizations each year in the United States.